


Podfic: Right In Front Of Me

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arty Steve, Bad Relationship, Crushes, Divorce, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, good bro bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: Bucky is determined to be there for his best friend Steve after a whirlwind romance and marriage ends in divorce. Now Bucky has to help his best friend recover as well as dealing with some surprising feelings of his own.





	Podfic: Right In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right In Front Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381716) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Hi everyone! Back again with another installment of "The perfect_plan Project"! I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed recording it :)
> 
> Podfic duration - 55:36
> 
> Music - "Lost In Memories" by Sungha Jung
> 
> EDIT: I realized in a re-listen that I made a small mistake wherein the line is "six weeks after Steve and Peggy had divorced" and I accidentally said Steve and Bucky, so please disregard that until I have a chance to go back and change it haha :P


End file.
